


Before accidents happen

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, French Kissing, Hugs, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monologue, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, Pick-Up Lines, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I've decided to testing the leafs and water, by jumping in head first. Let's hope I don't drown or find myself choked by the vines.





	Before accidents happen

They weren't always villains. Once upon a time, they were just "Mr. Floods," and Reginald. For the time being, however short that time is, they still are. Let us take this short time before tragic loss comes to see these two together before evils rip them away from the glory of goodness and light. 

Shine bright our spotlight to two stars, sitting alone together in their dressing room. For the purposes of our not so canon work at least. They sat on two chairs, apart from from each other looking into their own mirror. "Reginald?" The coworker and fellow actor asked. A thinner bird turned away from his own mirror to look at his coworker. "What is it, Sir?" The bird asked the dog with some levels of pre acting nerves. 

"Do think they are going to can the show?" Blue rippled on the surface of his question. The more muscle bound of the two slumped onto his table. The shorter bird looked down to his own table. "I think they might, Mr. Floods." The stick like bird admitted with much sadness in the roots of his words. The larger dog sat himself closer to his fellow actor. As often in times shared sorrows, people will seek comfort with each other. Mr. Floods chuckled, "I guess it's just going to be Liquidator and Brushroot."

The taller dog dramatically flopped himself onto the tough as oak bird, grabbing up the stick into a hug. Reginald giggled yet tried to remain professional, "Floods, I have a girlfriend." The floppy plop rolled his eyes and pulled the leafy greens closer. "Who's our lucky lady? Could it be Miss "my girlfriend from Canada?" Perhaps the lovely Rosie Palmers?" Floods joked. The dog was already cuddling the bird ever closer. "She's real, sir. I have a picture of her and her number and everything!" The greeny bird huffed and puffed up. 

The water bound dog smiled his sharper teeth first and wiggled his eye brows. "But is she Liquidator© branded, bottled, water™? Hmm? You do know nothing can beat a refreshing bottle of Liquidator®, right?" The larger man was already planting kisses about the thinner man's face and shoulders as he continued the joke. The planted gent wrapped his arms around the sloppy wet ride, not realizing he was smiling in response to the shower of kisses.

"Careful Mr. Floods, don't lose yourself in the role. You might just turn into a real villain." The small time star jokingly warned his peer. The muscular man picked up the basically weightless gentleman. The two were it a slow spin around the room. "Don't be silly, that only happens in cartoons and comics. People don't just fall into chemical barrels and come out evil in real life." The future villain pointed out to the also future villain. The soon to be plant rolled his eyes and looked over to the door. 

"Jim sure didn't need that to become a massive jerk." The bird noted sourly. The greens crossed his arms in bitterness. The dog switched the flow of chat, "Let's not speak of the devil, less he appear." This returned them both to their slow spinning dance around the room. As if all the things keeping them apart drained away, the trees opened up to the sunlight. Their faces so near that they touched noses. "If the show does ever get canceled, we should... I don't know, maybe work on more things together." The stick like bird commented as a possibility. 

A nose slipped down the shoulder. "I think I'd like that."

The shorter bird felt a kiss on his neck, face quickly turning red in response. "Sir?" He nervously questioned as if expecting this all to turn out to be a daydream in but a second. It didn't, everything remained as real as the bill on his own face. "Hmm?" Quizzed the taller man with a slight buzz on his neck. "Are you sure we should be doing this here, Mr. Floods?"

"They can't afford to replace us with anyone else, Reginald. They couldn't even bother to find a stunt double for the main character for Pete sakes." The actor reminded his peer, "Besides, who's going to see us?"

They kissed each other deeply, just as the door opened. 

The End.


End file.
